Celeste Beams
About Cel History Amelia, Celeste and Seraphina were born to Harriet Haklas and Aaron Beams. Harriet came from a poor background, and had barely enough money to survive. She was very thin, but otherwise rather pretty. Harriet herself was a widow, who had previously been married to a rich man by the name of Einar. Einar had died of cancer about five years previously, but he had left everything to his brother, Kai, who didn’t seem keen on sharing the cash. Harriet had become thinner and thinner, as she had drawn into the shadows, and didn’t make conversation with anyone. She did actually prefer knowing where she would sleep, but she was so silent, and too busy weeping over her loss, to ask anyone to take her in. A rich man called Aaron passed by the little nook in the wall that the silent Harriet tended to inhabit. Other than her being too thin, she was actually rather pretty. He fell in love wiith her and took her into his mansion. Even in Einar’s home she hadn’t been so happy. They livedI for many years in Aaron’s stately mansion. I have to leave Soon, Harriet gave birth to a healthy young girl. They had a long debate as to whether to call her Melody or Amelia. In the end, they decided to call her Amelia, because they had a relative in Australia named Melody. Then, just 3 years later, another girl came, and without much debate they named her Celeste, or Cel for short. Amelia missed being her parents’ centre of attention. Then Seraphina came two years after Celeste. Shortly afterwards, Harriet seemingly dropped dead for no apparent reason. (five years later tho) Afterwards, Aaron decided that because Harriet was dead, he wanted nothing more to do with these kids. He left five year old Sera, seven year old Cel, and ten year old Amelia in the corner their mother had inhabited. He got back in his white sports car and zoomed off, leaving nothing but a terrible smell hanging in the air. The shivering, hungry children were found by their elderly, inquisitive neighbour, Mrs Griggs. She was the sort of person that stuck her nose in where it wasn’t wanted.It was when they were in her house that Sera found that she was allergic to cats. They found that out the hard way of course. How bitter-sweet. So overnight, Cel, who was actually rather clever, had grabbed the old lady’s keys and let the three of them out of the house. Amelia had taken two twenty pound notes of the side, as that kept them alive for a while. They were found once more a few years later (Amelia was twelve) by an orphanage. They only spent a few short days there until they were adopte by a couple by the name of Rose Belix and Joseph Beams. Then, time flew so fast. Amelia and Cel left home. Sera is the only one too young to leave. Personality Relationships Appearance Category:The Beams Siblings